Circle of Elements
A Circle of Elements (also called an Elemental Circle), and not to be confused with a "Place of Power", is a place where magic is strong, enough for people to have erected monuments. Mages can draw power from the Circles of Elements, and witchers can learn new Signs, as well as getting a momentary boost for the spells they already know. These are likely manifestations of "intersections". Just click on a chapter icon to "zoom down" to the appropriate section of this page. There are many Circles of Elements scattered around the world of ''The Witcher''. They are indicated by purple dots on the in-game maps. Blessings The circles confer different blessings, based on which element they are associated with: five elements, five blessings: Mechanics :* Left click on the large stone in the center of a circle, the elemental stone, to learn a sign you do not already know :* Left click on the elemental stone to acquire the ability enhancement, or blessing, from the circle Notes :* Look for elemental circles throughout the game to learn new powers Prologue In the Prologue, there is only one circle of elements, Circle of Whispering Stones, for the sign Aard. It is impossible to miss as the plot necessitates that Geralt find it in order to get out of the laboratory. It can be found at the end of the very dark underground passages leading off the witchers' laboratory. ---- |} Act I Act I is where Geralt can learn his second sign, Igni. There are only two circles of elements in this Act. The Circle of the Windy Wanderer is near the cave entrance, and the Circle of Inner Fire is inside the Crypt. ---- | align="center" | |} Act II In Act II, Geralt has the opportunity to learn the rest of the signs available to him as a witcher: Axii, Quen and Yrden. There are five circles of elements in Act II. * the Circle of Lifeless Air, in the Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair in the Sewers * the Circle of Inner Fire, also in the lair * the Gate of Water, inside the Mage's tower * the Circle of Hanging Stones, in the cave in the Swamp * the Circle of Unwanted Power, in the Druids' grove ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} ---- | align="center" | || |} Act III Two more circles of elements are found in Act III. The Circle of the Vengeful Flame, in the Elven Ruins part of the sewers and the Circle of Waning Power on the first level of the Salamandra base. ''Note: All the Circles of Elements from Act II remain available during Act III.'' ---- | align="center" | |} Act IV Since Geralt has no access to any of the previously explored locations in Act IV, it is lucky that we find a full complement of elemental circles here. * the Circle of the Winter Storm, northeast of the Hermit's hut * the Circle of the Last Drop, on the west side of Black Tern Island, not far from the Lady's area * the Circle of the Walking Fire, near the Druids' circle in the Fields * the Circle of the Barren Lands, in the crypt in the fields * the Circle of Waning Power, near the Naiad at the Lakeside ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} ---- | align="center" | |} Act V There are only three elemental circles in Act V, but at least the most used, Igni, Aard and Quen, are there. * the Circle of Mute Thunder, in the Cemetery * the Circle of Inner Fire, in a southern chamber of Raven's crypt in the Swamp Cemetery * the Circle of Rolling Rocks, in a northern chamber of Raven's crypt ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} Epilogue There are no circles of elements at all in the Epilogue as Geralt fights his way through a burning Temple Quarter towards his final epic battle, with the help of a trusted ally. Depending on the Path chosen by our hero, that companion is either Yaevinn (Scoia'tael path), Siegfried (Order path) or Triss (Witcher / neutral path). In The Price of Neutrality, there are only two circles of elements: one for Aard, southwest of the camp, and one for Igni, southeast of the camp and across the river. They have no other, more interesting names. ---- | align="center" | |} Maps * These maps show the locations of the Circles of Elements in ''The Witcher'' and ''The Price of Neutrality.'' Category: Magic Category:Locations in The Witcher computer game Category:Locations in The Price of Neutrality cs:Kruh živlů de:Kreis der Elemente fr:Cercles des Eléments it:Circoli elementali pl:Kręgi żywiołów